


in each other's arms (what if we find what we're looking for)

by viceandvirtue



Series: prompt collection [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is really just an excuse to write these two being sweet and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: When he leans down to kiss Haru, there’s the faint lingering taste of chlorine on his lips and the credits of the movie roll across the screen.





	in each other's arms (what if we find what we're looking for)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm 10 days late but I'm bound and determined to do the December Prompt List. And the first prompt was 'chlorine' so here we go.

Sosuke watched his lover pull himself from the pool, body all lean lines and sleek muscle – for once his body no longer aching to get in the water, the pain in his shoulder all but diminished to one minor flare-up a year - and wondered, not for the first time, what he ever did in his life to deserve this. It wasn’t the last time he would ever ask himself that question either. But for now, he’s content with not knowing the answer to that omnipresent question.

It’s later when they’re stretched out on the sofa in the apartment they share together, that Haru gives him something that sounds like an answer (not that he knows that’s what he’s doing). Sosuke had been tired after a busy day at work, so Haru had suggested a movie and takeout to unwind and Sosuke had agreed without much argument, all too happy to give Haru his way so long as he could sit down and relax.

So they order Greek from Sosuke’s favorite restaurant a few blocks away and half-heartedly bicker over the movie while they wait for food to arrive. They compromise, mostly because neither are really in the mood to make the other give in and partly because the food had arrived. They start with _Life of Pi_ (Haru’s choice) and follow it up with _The Shallows_ (Sosuke’s choice).

Dinner is finished at the end of the first movie, so Sosuke elects to go get the popcorn for the other one while Haru puts the movie in. When everything is ready, they settle back into the couch, the polyester warm and lulling them both toward sleep.

Sosuke glances down when he feels Haru lean into his chest, muscles relaxed in a way they rarely are outside the pool. He finds Haru’s eyes shut and his breathing even, the blue glow from the screen casting ethereal shadows onto his face. With a soft hum, he drops a kiss into Haru’s dark hair and murmurs, “What did I do to deserve you?”

Haru’s eyes open slowly and he twists around slightly to face Sosuke without dislodging himself from the couch says with all of the feelings that can be put into one word. And perhaps he doesn’t know what question he’s really answering or what that one word means for his boyfriend, but the answer is so automatic it steals the breath from Sosuke’s lungs.

“ _Everything.”_

When he leans down to kiss Haru, there’s the faint lingering taste of chlorine on his lips and the credits of the movie roll across the screen.


End file.
